If Harry wasn't an orphan
by FanfictionFanaticIV
Summary: This is an alternate story about Harry Potter which show how Harry's life changed when instead of his mother sacrificing herself for him, his father did it and this caused a different reality where Harry wasn't treated cruelly, never kept in the dark and always loved. Rating is likely to change to T.
1. New Beginnings

**The begining of a new era**

Introduction

Hello, and welcome to the first fanfiction I've created as of yet, and what I'm hoping to achieve as of now is just a normal fanfiction, my hopes aren't high because I made this mostly to blow off some steam: Rated 12+ for mild language and occasional violence (Rating might change)

Oh and one thing before we start off… I might make Harry Potter a bit of an erm…. really powerful guy but I'll try to tone it down a little (I'll try to make his power a bit… reasonable to counter that)

Anyways, welcome readers to my story if what would happen had Harry and his mother both survived the attack from voldemort…

31 October, 1981

James Potter, a young man in his early twenties, was cradling his baby son, Harry Potter in his arms as the baby was distressed, crying so loudly that the sound made James' wife, Lily Potter, nee Evans, came upstairs to check on Harry Potter. Lily sighed, and took Harry from James' hands.

"Oh James, doesn't it look quite obvious to you that all that little Harry wants is a little nap?"

James shook his head, and took Harry back and laid him down whilst covering the little baby. James was about to start singing a lullaby to help Harry sleep, when something unexpected happened….

Somebody was coming up the stairs and James realized that he and Lily had left their wands downstairs.

"Of all the foolish mistakes you and I have made, leaving our wands out of reach was from the worst! How could you not have your wand on you at all time, James? I do believe it can't be Voldemort coming to get us, could it-" Lily was saying before she was suddenly cut off by something unexpected.

Voldemort entered the room, brandishing his wand, and looking at the pair and the baby curiously… but then the curiosity turned into rage as Voldemort, oblivious to both James and Lily, cast the killing curse directly towards Harry… but then things took a dark turn as James leaped towards Harry, yelling."ANYTHING BUT MY SON!"

Lily gasped in suprise as James fell to the floor, all life drained from him. She was too shocked to move in time to save Harry from the second killing curse, and burst into tears as green light flooded the entire room, but when Lily opened her eyes, she then noticed something quite peculiar.

Harry was lying peacefully in his crib, his eyes watering as he stared at his father's body and at the screaming mass next to him… then everything went silent and only Lily, Harry and the dead body remained in the room.

"H...Harry? What happened?" Lily said, still not believing what had just happened. There was a long moment of silence as Harry, fidgeting with his baby arms, would stare innocently at his mother, unaware of what he had just done. Then Hagrid descended into the room, looking at the massive destruction."Oh… I'm sorry 'bout..." Hagrid said, tears welling up in his eyes."I… I'm sorry" Hagrid looks down, unable to speak.

7 Years later, July 31st 1988

As Lily and Harry got over their grief for their lost one , Lily decided to open their house once again for visitors and other occasions. And what better day than Harry's birthday.

The doorbell rang indicating the beggining of the party. The Longbottoms arrived first followed shortly by the Weasleys, the Bones and the Tonks families. As all were greeted Sirius Black swaggered into their home followed by an embarrassed Remus.

" I AM HERE! Lets get this party started" Sirius hollered

" Do you always have to make an exravagent entrance?" Harry said sharply

" You wound me pup" as he pouted

After about an hour later, The bell rang again." Did you invite anyone else, Lily?" Alice called out

" Yes, but I hadn't expected him to show up" Lily replied as she walked towards the door. She opened the door and warmly greeted the person outside, and beckoned for him to enter.

Snape entered, his pitch black robes dragging behind him as he look around the room, eyeing Lupin and Black nastily as he made to sit on the dinner table, not paying mind to everybody until he spoke loudly from his place, silencing the entire house."I have came here only to silently cheer Lily on finally opening up to the outside world and for her continued existence, so do not expect me to participate in any of your… foolish activities and leave me be unless you want this party to take a sharp turn left, hmm? Wouldn't want that, would we, Sirius?"

Sirius muttered a few curses under his breath, one of them being 'greasy git' and whatnot. He whispered something to Remus, and the both of them chuckled lightly, looking at Snape as they tried to keep a straight face, but failed."We all really know why you came to this party, Snivellus. Not the best approach to winning her back, is it?" Sirius said, smirking evilly.

Snape would eye Sirius darkly, wiping the smirk straight off Sirius' face, then would turn his back to them and start serving himself some food, pretending as if nothing had happened earlier.

Lily would sigh exasperated, then would motion for everybody to fall silent and stop doing whatever they were doing. She cleared her throat loudly, and started speaking. "Now that we have had a bit of fun, I think it's time to eat, don't you people think so too?"

Harry sighed in relief as his stomach groaned loudly, making it blatantly obvious that he was incredibly hungry. Everybody served themselves a little bit of food that Lily prepared beforehand, and started thanking and praising Lily on her good food.

Another hour later, after everybody was done eating dinner and celebrating Harry's birthday, the Longbottoms started packing up, feeling that they have overstayed and thanked Lily graciously but not without leaving Harry and Lily a little birthday gift of three hundred galleons, leaving before Lily could object to the gracious gift. The Weasleys and Boneses followed their example and left with a hefty sum of two hundred galleons, all of which came from the Boneses. That totalled the amount of money gifted to six hundred galleons, but then Remus and Sirius got up and handed over two hundred galleons each, then the Tonks would hand over a hundred galleons, making the amount of money gifted a whopping one thousand galleons. Snape cleared his throat and spoke loudly. "Lily, I feel the need to talk privately… Harry, go do whatever while me and your mother talk about adult business"

Harry looked down, and ascended upstairs to his room, feeling confused. With Harry out of the way, Snape looked towards Lily, and cleared his throat. "Lily… where to begin with? I'm truly sorry about what happened years ago… the name calling… you know" Apologised Snape, sounding truly sincere. Lily chuckled at Snape."Never have I seen you stammer that much ever since you called me… that vile name, Severus"

Snape looked up, feeling a lot happier than he ever used to be at the casual mention of his name. "Does that mean… that we can go back to before my… darker days? That everything can return to what it used to be?"

Lily looked Snape directly in the eyes, hesitating before she spoke. "Honestly Severus, nobody I know of can hold grudges that long- except you and the… rowdy boys. And yes, I accept your apology, and have done so years ago."

3 years later, July 1st 1991.

Harry Potter would be seen by his mother practically jumping down the stairs from excitement.

"Mum, look what Sirius got me!" Harry bragged, proudly holding his Nimbus 2000 that was gifted to him as an early birthday gift. Lily looked at Harry, staring silently at the racing broom. "That's excellent Harry, but don't expect to use it for your first year." Lily said, absentmindedly. Harry pouted, having expected to hear it. He had another idea and asked whether he could go flying with it. "Harry, we live in a place where there are muggles. We can't afford to violate the statue of secrecy, can we? Although maybe I can find you a time and place where you can use that broom." Harry smiled, thanking his mum and raced upstairs to deposit safely of his broom.

Thirty days later, the doorbell rang as the usual crowd stood outside, waiting for Lily to let them in. Lily smiled as she opened the door, letting the Weasleys, Longbottoms, Bonses in and Remus and Sirius would trail in followed by the Tonks."Why, it's nice to see you lot again. Wonder what presents have you bought for Harry this year?" Lily asked, beaming at the crowd. Remus and Sirius were the first to speak."Remus and I are not going to rest just because we gave him the best broom, no, we are also going to pay for all his school stuff!" Sirius would smile, sensing that Lily was satisified. Lily would then move on to the Longbottms."What about you, Alice and Frank? Have you brought anything too, Neville?" Frank would smile as he would levitate the heavy bag full of bags over."I brought Harry a bunch of spellbooks and potion books, I'm sure Harry would love to acquire the extra knowledge, wouldn't he?" Harry beamed at the Longbottoms, the prospect of casting magic making him hyperactive with energy. The Weasleys would reveal their gifts without being asked, them being a lot of baked goods and a midnight black sweater with the letters HP emblazoned on it in the colour of dark purple. Harry thanked them graciously and eagerly looked over to the Boneses, awaiting their gift. They handed him a pair of Omnioculars and a history book about Grindelwald and his atrocious crime and the legendary duel between him and Dumbledore. Harry accepted the gift muttering thanks and eyed the final people who haven't gave him gifts yet, the Tonks. They handed harry a small bag containing a hundred galleons and apologised, saying they couldn't think of a good gift to get him. Harry thanked them anyways and told his mum to get started with the party already. His mom sighed at his over-eagerness but called the crowds attention regardless.

"Attention everyone, I think it's time we let this party get started, now that the gifts are given and everyone is greeted"

Everybody gave a loud whoop and started partying. Harry smiled at all the madness and looked towards his mum."Thanks mum, for being so good to me… one day I'll grow independent and strong and I wouldn't have to tire you so much, mum!" Harry hugged his mother and joined Neville Longbottom in playing a muggle game, throwing darts. Neville enjoyed the game a lot and thanked Lily multiple times.

An hour later, after everyone was settling in for dinner, Lily called everybody's attention and started making a toast."To Harry Potter, who is now ready to become a wizard!" She cheered, and everybody cheered with her and they all drank simultaneously. It was Harry's best day of his entire life, even more than when Sirius gave him the Nimbus 2000.

An hour later, the party came to an end and everybody started leaving. After everybody was gone, Lily headed to her room to fetch her own gift for Harry, which turned out be a cat with fur the colour of snow. Harry squealed in delight as he started yelling."THANKS MUM SO MUCH, I LOVE YOU MUM!" Harry started petting the cat carefully, looking up to his mum."What is it's name?" Lily smiled."All up to you, Harry" Harry pondered deeply in thought for a moment, then spoke up."She's a girl, right?" Lily nodded."Hmm….Opal! Yeah, hey there Opal!" The cat seemed to enjoy it's name, and then saundered off towards the kitchen, feeling thirsty."We have the… stuff needed to take care of a cat, right?" Harry questioned, heading towards the kitchen to check on Opal."Don't worry about it Harry, I've already prepared this cat for living with us" Lily called from the distance. Harry grabbed a small slice of cake and sat down at the dinner table, eating it. He finished it almost as soon as he sat down, and got up sighing. Harry then looked curiously towards his mum."Mum, I have a question that had to do with my eigth birthday… when you and Mr. Snape were talking about adult business, what was it about?" Harry questioned, waiting for his mum to reply."You are too young to understand what we went through, perhaps at a later time…" Lily replied. Harry sighed, knowing that if his mum wanted to keep a secret he couldn't force her to say it or else he'd be invading her privacy, which he didn't want to do. He decided to forget about it and instead thought of when he will go to Diagon Alley to buy his first wand and get his hands on his spellbooks and other important stuff.

Some days later, August 11th 1991

An owl would be seen flying through the rather busy town of Godric's Hollow, searching for a particular house with a large letter on it's leg as it swooped down and pecked at Harry's closed window. Harry noticed the owl, and opened the window to let the owl in. He offered the owl a dead rat Opal had killed earlier and a small tray of water. Harry took the letter as the owl started eating, and opened it. The owl, noticing Harry no longer needed it, flew off. The letter read 'To Harry James Potter'. Harry opened the letter and found an invitation to Hogwarts as well as the list of items he needed from Diagon Alley. Since Harry used to attend a boarding school, his mother found enough time to take on a job as the owner of a famous book shop known as 'Raven's and Crow's' which got it's name from Ravenclaw, the house of wisdom. It was located in Diagon Alley. His mum's job and the fact that the Potter family have 100,000+ galleons, his family was quite rich. Harry, remembering what Sirius and Remus have promised to do, he asked his mum to help transport him to the Black's house. His mum agreed, after telling Harry to be safe and not do anything mischevious. Harry nodded, then asked his mum whether she could side-apparate him there, having heard a lot about it."I guess it's time you get your first taste of magic, Harry" She agreed, grabbing Harry as she peformed the apparation. They ended up in Sirius' house, and Harry covered his mouth, the effects of appartion making him want to vomit."That was terrible…" Harry said, as Sirius walked over and saw them."Oh hey there, Lily, and oh my, my favourite little guy, Harry!" Sirius said, as he grabbed Harry in a huge bear hug, almost crushing Harry's ribs."OW, Sirius, my bones! Anyways, you said you would pay for all my school stuff, so here is the list!" Said Harry excitedly."And can I come too?" Sirius nodded, laughing at Harry's excitement."Do you think you can peform apparation again Harry, or do you think it might be too much?" Sirius questioned, seeing that Harry was still shaken from the apparation."It's fine Sirius, I can handle it" Harry replied. Sirius grabbed Harry and they apparated to Diagon Alley.

They appeared right infront of the entrance to Diagon Alley, because Sirius was afraid they might apparate on top of somebody. Sirius drew his hand and tapped the brick three times while Harry tried his best to recover from the apparation. By the time Sirius was done, Harry had recovered and into Diagon Alley they went.

The first thing Harry had done was ask his godfather to go to Gringotts, saying that his mother allowed him to spend money on what he wanted as long as it wasn't useless or overly pricey. After withdrawing a thousand galleons, Harry entered a few spellbook stores and exited them, 50 galleons lighter. He then bought a trunk that had compartments that were as big as entire rooms for only 150 galleons, and had a charm that made it super light no matter how much he put in it. It had 7 different compartments. Harry then went to get his robe, and there he met a proud-looking blonde boy."Hi there, my name is Harry. What about yours?" Harry asked the blonde boy, and the boy whirled towards Harry, shocked at seeing the scar."Draco Malfoy… also, are you the Harry Potter?" Draco asked with a hint of excitement in his voice."No, I'm a wizard who drank polyjuice and was pretending to be me." Harry said sarcastically, laughing at Draco's horrified face."No, I'm actually Harry Potter. Nice to meet you Draco!" Harry offered his hand to Draco, and Draco shook it excitedly."I've heard so much about you! Is it true that you fought off a hundred manticores when you were little? My father says it's probably false, and so do I, but hey? Who knows?" Draco asked jokingly."Nah, I fought worse. I had the big bad guy himself coming for my blood. And no, these theories are non-existent." Harry replied with a thoughtful expression."You are the son of Lucius Malfoy, right? That would make you a slytherin… I don't know about me though. Ravenclaw and Slytherin sound like they could both have me, but I don't know much about Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. I mean, I'm not loyal to the deep ends of the sea nor am I brave enough to sacrifice myself for somebody else… like my father… did." Draco looked up to Harry, a few thoughts crossing his brain."Friends, Potter?" Draco offered his hand like Harry did earlier."Call me Harry, and sure." Harry extended his hand and they shook. Now that Harry was done with getting his robe fitted, he paid for it, grabbed his robe and exited the shop."Hey Sirius, I just made a new friend!" Harry said excitedly as he met up with his godfather again."Who could it be, my little puppy?" Sirius asked."Draco Malfoy, Sirius!" Sirius looked at Harry oddly at his choice of friend, but said nothing, knowing that Harry knew better. Harry went to get his wand next. Entering the store of Ollivander's, Harry looked around, not seeing anybody around until Ollivander came walking up to Harry, a few wand boxes in his hand."Why hello there, Mr Potter! Feels like only yesterday that your parents came to get their wands, and here I am, handing the boy-who-lived his very own wand! Ah, the pleasure is all mine, Mr. Potter. Stay here while I search for a wand that could fit you, hmm… I wonder" Ollivander inquired, grabbing his ladder and climbed up, grabbing a a lot of wand boxes."Try this, Mr. Potter!" Harry waved the wand handed to him and caused a flower inside Mr. Ollivanders flower vase to wilt and die."No, too grim" Olivander returned the wand to it's box, and handed Harry another one. Harry waved the wand and it caused an entire section of wand boxes to fall from their shelves."No, not that one either… I think it's time we test out this… wand." Ollivander handed Harry a wand, and Harry waved it as a red light glowed from the wand, and a small gust of wind blew into Harry."How curious… how curious indeed." "What do you mean by curious, sir?" Harry asked."You see Mr. Potter, that wand your are holding not only made of holly and posesses a phoenix feather core, which is quite an unusual combination, it also the twin wand of the wand… that was used to kill your father and inflict that curse" Ollivander said sadly."Twin wand? What does that mean?" Harry asked."It means that the phoenix feather core of both your wands came from the same phoenix… the one that belongs to Headmaster Dumbledore, also named Fawkes."

Sirius handed over the money, grabbed Harry and they went and visited a shop that sold potions. Harry eyed the Felix Felicis which was ten galleons for an hour. The man saw Harry and immediatly made a 50% discount for Harry which was five galleons for an hour. Harry, knowing the man probably wanted some money, bought 24 hours of Felix Felicis for 120 galleons, a relatively cheap price considering how much Harry read about the potion. He then bought a couple of emergency healing potions, which were one normal dose for one galleon. Harry bought ten, then left. Harry then counted how much money he had left, which were a thousand minus one hundred and fifty plus fifty plus one hundred and twenty plus ten (1,000-(150+50+120+10)=630) which left him with 630 galleons. Harry then went and bought a moleskin pouch for ten galleons, and a lot of sweets for twenty. He took a hundred galleons and put them in the pouch, and went to Gringotts to return exactly half of the money he began with. Harry then noticed that Sirius had vanished, and looked around panicking, until Sirius came back a few moments later holding a snowy owl."Of all the things you could get me a birthday present… you spoil me with all these gifts Sirius… I'm so grateful and happy. Now, I think it's time I go home. I've had enough fun for today, Sirius." Harry said. Sirius nodded and grabbed Harry, then apparated them back to his home. Harry was now ready to begin his school year, and Hogwarts was also ready for him…

**/AN Now, I have completed the first chapter, and there is a lot I'd like to say. First of all, a few questions some of you might ask, there questions are here.**

**Q: Who are you pairing Harry with?**

**A: Definetely Hermione**

**Q: Is this a Lily/Snape story?**

**A: Yes, but they are going to get together around the 3rd year**

**Q: Canon or Fanon?**

**A: I'll try my best to stick to canon, although 3rd year is going to change the entire story drastically**

**Q: Is Opal a house pet or Harry's?**

**A: It's Harry's.**

**Q: Will Severus treat Harry better than before?**

**A: No, not up until 3rd year, when Snape is going to have a personality change (How can you date the mother of someone you hate?)**

**Q: I noticed a grammar mistake or something similar, what now?**

**A: Don't hesitate to point it out.**

**Q: I think I have a few ideas to mention that could improve your story, can I say them?  
A: Sure, as long as it isn't too far-fetched or totally different from the way I expected this story to go, also no useless flaming, I want reviews that aren't just useless.**

**With that, any other questions you have, feel free to ask and I'll reply to them as soon as possible along with the second chapter. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone

**The beginning of Hogwarts**

**September 1st, King's Cross Station**

Harry would walk, trailed by his cat and holding Hedwig's (His owl) cage, and the rest of his stuff in his trunk. Lily would walk over to Platform Nine, then would run through a wall that leads to Platforms 9 and three quarters. Harry would sprint through the wall, and find his mum waiting for him.

"Wow… simply incredible… and look at these people! I wonder how many of them studied as hard I did… considering how cool using magic is, they probably studied and read about everything I did, but considering how the world works, a minority of them did, but, it doesn't really matter, does it Mum?" Harry pondered, walking towards the train. He waved his mum goodbye and boarded the train. He then found a decent and empty compartment and put down his trunk and cage. Opal trailed in after Harry then Harry, not wanting to attract attention, put on a cap that hid his forehead and hair, his most recognisable features. He petted Opal and opened his trunk.

"Food in the 3rd compartment of my trunk… I believe." Harry said, taking out a sack containing a lot dried fish. He took out one and then tossed it to Opal. The agile cat leaped upwards and caught the fish in it's mouth, landing perfectly on the ground.

"You never cease to amaze me Opal-" Harry was saying but then got cut off by Hedwig as the owl clacked it's beaks together sharply, and Harry sighed as he opened another sack and tossed a dead rat towards Hedwig, which was the snowy owl's favourite. The owl caught it with her beaks through the cage, and devoured it's meal hungrily. Harry tied up the sacks again and tossed them back down, then took out a few sandwiches and start hungrily chewing, not feeling hungry in the morning because of how anxious he was, but now, he was starting to feel pretty hungry. Harry took out his moleskin pouch, took out ten galleons and waiting for the trolley witch to pass by. She came, and Harry handed her his small fortune for a bit of everything, quite literally. Then he sat down and eyed his now gigantic pile of sweets.

"Better save these through the train ride and school year, I don't think they sell them at Hogwarts, though I don't really know…" Harry took an eighth of the sweets he owned, and put him in his moleskin pouch for the train ride and for the riding the boat across the big lake. Harry then had a brilliant idea, and he remember that he could cast magic. For a large half of the ride, Harry spent a lot of time trying and perfecting simple spells that he read what felt like a million times. Harry was about to move into a tad more complex spell when a girl walked into the compartment, asking whether she could sit with him. Harry shrugged.

"It's not really mine to own, so uh… feel free to sit wherever you like. Just don't sit here" Harry patted the seat next to him.

"This is my pet Opal, this is my other pet Hedwig, and I guess you could call me the boy-who-lived."

Harry chuckled at the girl as she realised and went into full book mode, making Harry suddenly feel like he fit in more. "Ah, another bookworm like myself. Makes me feel glad that I'm not the only person with a Ravenclaw mindset here, although I'm sure there are plenty. I just… I don't know, like to be picky about my friends."

"What interests me a lot is that you have an owl and cat… why did you think you needed both?" The girl asked, eliciting Harry to laugh.

"Believe me when I say I didn't need them both, whoever-you-are" Harry said. "Hermione Granger, I'm so happy I could actually meet a person in a book in real life too… it's a real honour to see you Harry!" Hermione said as she squealed as Opal suddenly leapt up to Hermione's shoulder, and started licking her face. "Opal is usually aloof and cold to anybody except me, she must really see something special in you, Hermione" Harry said, a bit surprised at Opal's sudden opening up to strangers. Then again, Opal had opened up immediately to Harry and his mum, so he couldn't really be that shocked, could he?

Somebody entered the compartment, and Harry and Hermione both turned around to meet them. It was a redhead, who Harry knew as Ron Weasley. "Hey Ron, nice to see you around, mate" Harry said. "Oh hey there Harry, nice to see you too. I wonder how hard you've been… doing improving your spells and learning new ones now?" Ron pondered, looking at Harry curiously. "I did as much as I could… but I stopped from using too much spells to give Opal a bit of attention, he likes it a lot."

Draco Malfoy entered the room, looking between Harry and Ron.

"You know this guy, Harry?" Draco questioned. "I do… although we only really saw each a couple of times on my 8th, 9th, 10th and 11th birthday. I don't really know him that well, but I do know him a bit better than you…" Harry trailed off, seeing the smug look on Ron's face. "Ha, I told you git that I knew Harry better than you, nobody knows the man himself more than me, and nobody is friendlier to him than me, and I'm one of his few fanboys, too!" Ron said, feeling quite accomplished with himself, until Harry reached over and slapped Ron quite harshly. "EXCUSE ME, RON? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, SOME SORT OF… I DON'T KNOW, BUT MY TRUE FRIENDS WOULDN'T BE PROUD OF THEMSELVES FOR BEFRIENDING ME, AND THEY CERTAINLY WOULDN'T TREAT OTHER PEOPLE LIKE THAT… get out Ron, before you make me try to curse you to smithereens."

Ron walked out of the compartment, feeling betrayed, but he knew that Harry did nothing wrong, and didn't hold it against his favourite guy… meanwhile, Draco was praising Harry for standing up to his friend. "One of the hardest things you can ever do Harry, is stand up to your own friend… seems like you do have the makings of a Gryffindor after all, Harry." Harry thanked Draco for the praise, and started soothing Opal, who was about to leap at Ron and scratch him to pieces during the argument, sensing Harry's anger. "It's alright, girl. Ron was just a bit over in his head… he'll calm down soon, although I'm not really sure..." Opal calmed down, and purred as she slowly blinked at Harry, showing Harry that she fully trusted him, and trusted his friends too, especially Hermione. "Knew you'd come around one day, Opal" Harry released his cat as Opal leaped into the seat next to him and start to doze off, feeling exhausted.

A ginger coloured cat would leap into the room, then again into Hermione's lap, shocking Harry incredibly. "Is that cat… yours?" Hermione nodded, just as Harry's cat Opal, suddenly leapt off the seat she was sitting on, and exited the compartment, sensing something suspicious. Opal came bounding back, with a familiar rat in it's mouth. Ron came running into the room, just as Opal bit down hard on the rat, killing it. Ron was about to break into a furious fit, when he suddenly realized the rat was just a well faked toy. Confused, Ron exited as Opal looked at the toy rat with disgust.

"I forgot Ron had a pet rat, I never heard or saw a lot of Scabbers…" Harry said, thoughtful. Meanwhile, a wicked man clutching Ron's wand in the compartment Ron grabbed for his own, laughed as he thought of a cat killing him. "I escaped the ministry, and I'm going to escape you too Harry, HA, HA, HA!" Peter turned back into a rat and tossed the wand away as Ron came back to the compartment.

Harry decided it was time to eat some sweets as he gave Hermione a few of his own, and got up as the train screeched to a halt. Harry heard Hagrid yelling for everybody to get off the train and follow him, and Harry obeyed as he stuffed the remainder of his sweets in his moleskin pouch with an undetectable engorgement charm on it, which Harry just noticed had existed. He shrugged, and got off the train.

Harry followed the gigantic man as they walked over to the big lake. "A'ight, think it's 'bout time we'll get on the boats, no funny business." Hagrid bellowed, as everybody started boarding boats. Harry was joined by Hermione, Draco and somebody Harry believed was called Seamus Finnigan. The boat started moving when something unexpected happened. The giant squid burst out from under the water and swung one of it's tentacle at a boat, heaving it high into the air, and slamming it back down again. Everybody start panicking as Harry drew his hand and steadily stood on the boat, aiming his wand at the squid. Harry cast a weak stupefy but it had enough force to distract the squid, and it came swimming towards Harry. Opal was very anxious and Hedwig took to the sky, searching for help. The giant squid slammed a tentacle on the boat Harry was on, submerging it. Harry coughed and tried to climb back onto the boat, but slipped. Just as the giant squid was about to attack again, it was subdued by a few curses blasted it's way by some teachers Harry had trouble recognising. Everything was turned back to normal and they made their way eventually. A professor Harry recognised as Professor Minerva McGonagall, as she conjured towels and handed them to the students who got their boat attacked and to Harry's group.

"I suggest you don't risk your neck like that Potter, or you might die before the school year officially begins" The professor said as Harry nodded, ignoring all the murmurs around him as people suddenly realised that Harry was one of them. Luckily, not many people were focusing with Professor McGonagall, and didn't recognise Harry thanks to Harry's cap, which had somehow stayed on Harry's head through the entire ordeal.

The professor then went to explain about Hogwarts and about the sorting ceremony. Harry was anxious as he thought about which house he belonged in most. Gryffindor crossed Harry's head, but he knew that most Gryffindor's were brave and foolhardy, but not generally the smartest. Then there was Hufflepuff, but Harry didn't really know whether it suited him or not. But then there were Ravenclaw and Slytherin, both of which put Harry into deep thought, and he didn't hear Professor McGonagall call his name, but then the Professor repeated it and Harry focused. He went to the Sorting Hat, and sat on the stool, making himself comfortable as he probably knew it would take a long time. There was an awkward ten minutes of silence as Harry kept on answering questions the Sorting Hat asked him. Eventually, the Professor walked over and removed the hat from Harry's head, saying that they should probably save him for last, considering how long the hat took. Everybody groaned as Harry returned to the group, and waited as everybody got sorted.

Hermione Granger was sorted into Gryffindor, which shocked Harry incredibly. Then Draco was sorted into Slytherin. Harry saw two twins, Parvati Patil and Padma Patil. Parvati was sorted into Gryffindor and Harry was shocked yet again as Padma was sorted into Ravenclaw. Harry couldn't understand how twins couldn't make it into the same house, while siblings that had five years gaps or bigger or smaller got sorted into the same house. He shrugged it off as Ron Weasley was sorted into Gryffindor. Eventually, there was nobody left buy Harry. Everybody clapped their hands together and held their breath as Harry put the hat on his head yet again.

A long moment of silence passed until the Sorting Hat used it's last resort. 'Slytherin or Ravenclaw, Potter… I cannot decide what is best for you, which means a failure of mine.' The hat whispered into his mind, causing Harry to enter deep thought. 'Slytherin means I join Draco's house… but then there are his house members… and they don't exactly strike me off as good people. If I think about Ravenclaw, nobody I know that much is in there, but everybody seems kind. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff are out of the question for me… because I know I'm not a true Gryffindor or Hufflepuff at heart. I might be brave, but I'm not truly 'brave' as most people understand it. As for loyalty… I made a few friends at my school, but I all dumped them when I realised that they weren't friendly to newcomers… definitely not loyal… a loyal friend would try to fix the mistakes of his friends… my, oh my, I don't know. This is making me really indecisive. Just think… think… think… think… here goes nothing then. Put me in Slytherin, Sorting Hat. I feel ready now' Harry pondered, then realised that twenty minutes had passed while he was thinking.

Harry was surprised to see that everybody was still focused on him as the sorting hat yelled "SLYTHERIN". The Slytherin table burst into cheers as Harry walked over to Draco and joined him. "I guess I was destined to be Slytherin, weren't I?" Harry asked Draco, as Draco shrugged. "Now, after that unexpected twenty minutes we lost from our lunch… I guess I can make curfew twenty minutes later, just for Harry's sake." Dumbledore announced as everybody dug into their food. Harry started serving himself really big portions and by the time he was done serving himself, he felt like he would collapse from hunger. All that thinking made him hungry. He ate his food like a starving dog as a few minutes later, his plate was done. Dumbledore then announced after a while that it was time for everybody to head to their respective dormitories and sleep. All the prefects took their respective house and led them into their respective place, Slytherins in the dungeons, Gryffindors in their tower and ETC.

As they were on their way to the dungeons, they ran into the Gryffindor group, and Harry heard something that made his blood boil. "Harry, that… little traitor. How could that… git do that to me? It's like I'm not his friend any more, and I don't really think I want to be." Ron said darkly, stopping abruptly when Harry drew his wand and pointed it at Ron.

"WOAH THERE, POTTER! PUT DOWN THAT WAND RIGHT NOW" Percy Weasley yelled, seeing the scene unfold. The slytherin prefect said nothing, having also heard Harry get insulted. "Your brother said some unfair words about me, Percy. If I were you I'd be more attentive" Harry retaliated in disgust. Percy turned around to Ron. "Stop being such a sore butt, Ron. Harry can choose whatever house he wants to be in. You don't have a say in that. Apologise right now, Ron." Percy said to Ron. Ron sighed, and said an apology but truly not meaning it. Harry, knowing that Ron still hated him, but not wanting to make things get out of hand, pocketed his wand.

Things proceeded as usual and they finally reached their dormitories. Harry was the first to drop of all his stuff. He grabbed Opal and went into the boy's dormitory, and leaped into the bed with Opal laying next to him. "Good night, Opal." Harry said, falling asleep almost immediately after. Harry woke up at 4 AM the next day due to Opal's restlessness. "I know, girl, I know. This isn't home, but you have to get used to it. We will be here for a long time, Opal" Harry spent an entire hour comforting Opal, but couldn't fall asleep again. He sighed, and decided to sneak out of the dormitory to practice spells in the common room. Harry finally managed to perfect his stupefy by practising on some pets of other students that were relaxing in the common room. He then moved on to a different spell, named Expelliarmus, which like it's name somewhat stated, it forces somebody to drop something in their hand, and can also be used to attack somebody with enough force and if not aimed at the proper place. Harry had his cat stand on it's hind legs and hold something in its front legs, a trick which Opal was barely able to do. After practising all the way till 8:30 AM, Harry managed to somewhat perfect the spell. Smiling at his own accomplishment, Harry changed into his robes and told Opal that he couldn't take lessons with her and had to leave her there, which initially saddened the cat, but Harry promised to get her an entire plate of food from the Great Hall at dinner if she stayed obedient. Opal immediately leapt onto a couch and started to doze off, while giving Harry what Harry assumed was a sign that meant she would obey.

Harry had his first subject, which was Potion. Harry eagerly walked to the potions lab. He sat in the front desk and waited for everybody else to arrive. Professor Snape came into the class and eyed Harry potter.

"Harry Potter, our new celebrity. Let me ask you a few questions, may they help you in your 'supposed' fame…" Snape Asked

"How long does Poly juice take to brew, Potter?"

"One month, sir" Harry replied

"What is the most essential component of Poly juice?"

"A part- could be a hair or skin, of the person you want to transform into"

"Very well Potter… 5 marks to Slytherin"

The Slytherins all cheered, while the Gryffindors huffed and groaned. The rest of the class went on like this, with Snape bombarding Harry with questions, but Harry was able to answer them all, surprising Snape, who thought Harry had studied nothing beforehand, and certainly not Poly Juice. Next, they had Transfiguration. Harry was very attentive, and what the Professor was having them do was very basic. She spent a lot of time explaining Transfiguration, and occasionally asked questions to those she saw were unfocused. This way of teaching kept everybody roped in and focused. Then, she began to teach him to transform a needle into a matchstick. She stated that she didn't expect anybody to get it done, but Harry surprised her pleasantly by getting it right on the 3rd try, causing McGonagall to be incredibly happy with Harry and awarded Slytherin a whooping twenty points. Hermione then got it right five minutes later, and Hermione was awarded an equal amount of points.

Next up was Quidditch practice, which Harry was very eager for. Madam Hooch told them the basics of Quidditch, and then told them to hold their right hand over their broom and say 'UP'. Harry did what was told and the broom immediately came to his hand. Then they went flying, but then Neville lost control of his broom, slammed into a statue and fell down, breaking his wrist. Madam Hooch told everybody to stay put as she carried him to the hospital wing. Pansy took Neville's remembral, which was given to him by his grandmother sometime at breakfast. "Hey, Pansy! Give that back, or I'll make you sorry!" Harry yelled as Pansy leaped onto her broom and flew high into the air, breaking into laughter. "Take it from me then, Potter" Harry got on his broom and made a mad dash for Pansy which caused her to toss the remembral away in shock. Harry made a swooping dive as he caught the remembral right before it hit the floor and braked as he turned up to avoid crashing. Harry smiled smugly at Pansy as she looked at him in complete and utter shock.

Professor McGonagall saw this and took Harry to Professor Snape's office.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Minerva?" Snape asked, intrigued.

"Harry Potter has remarkable skills as a seeker, Severus. That boy caught this… remembral after a fifty-foot dive and wasn't even fazed in the slightest… not a single scratch on him Severus."

"Very interesting indeed… Potter… Very well… you are now seeker, Potter. I expect you to live up to my expectations and win us the cup for the 7th time in a row, Potter"

"Although we need to give him a broom, Severus. I am not paying for it, because I still support my house and at the same time, would like you to see whether you really want to win that well, this year, Severus"

"That depends…-"

"Wait sir, my godfather, Sirius Black, bought me a Nimbus 2000 as an early birthday gift. Does that mean I can use it-"

"That is indeed very lucky… I was afraid I might have to spend a bit of my money… but it no longer matters..."

A few days later, after lots of Quidditch practice, homework, lessons and more, Harry was ready for his first match of the year… Slytherin against Gryffindor.

"Remember Harry, wait for us to get at least fifty points ahead, then catch the snitch. We want as much of an advantage as possible should we ever lose a match..." Marcus Flint, the Slytherin captain said.

"Yes sir, right away sir!"

The match began as Madam Hooch blew here whistle and Harry kicked off the ground and zoomed straight into the air. He was told to stay high in the air, and try to find the snitch just in case they started losing. He looked at the beaters, which were Fred and George. They were his favourite Weasleys… Ron and Harry were no longer friends, but enemies, Percy was boring, and the other Weasleys Harry never got a chance to know too well.

Then there were the chasers, which were Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson. Then there was their captain and keeper, Oliver Wood. The seeker was Ron Weasley, which was unexpected considering how all the Weasleys used some of their money to buy a clean-sweep five, but Harry didn't know who got it, but it was Ron. Harry decided to ignore the feelings of rage bubbling up inside of him and instead focused on looking around for the snitch. He spotted it right in the dead centre of the field, just as the Slytherins scored their 6th goal, and were now sixty points to none, in favour of Slytherin. Harry, now with the snitch in his mindset, swooped down as fast as possible, and Ron noticed this too late and did his best to keep with Harry. The snitch zoomed upwards and Ron almost caught it but Harry was faster, and pushed it into his hand using the tip of his longest finger, which was his middle finger. Gripping the snitch tightly in his hand to assure it was caught, Harry raised his arm into the air and yelled. "WE WON, WE WON, WE WON!" All the Slytherins and some Ravenclaw and Hufflepuffs cheered, while the Gryffindors groaned. Ron however denied that they lost and kept on insisting that Harry cheated. "He slapped my hand away, Professor! HE ONLY WON BECAUSE OF HIS SLENDER FINGERS, WE SHOULD'VE WON PROFESSOR! HE SLAMMED INTO MY BROOM, DIDN'T YOU SEE THAT PROFESSOR-" Fred and George, having had enough of Ron's childishness and his selfishness, yelled at their brother.

This struck Ron with a deep feeling of betrayal and sadness, and he burst into tears as Fred and George insulted Ron, swooped down and ran straight towards the changing room, not attempting to hide his tears. Even his own team and everybody spectating burst into laughter, and started jeering at Ron as her ran.

Meanwhile, Ron got an evil idea in his head… he was going to sneak into Slytherin tower, grab a knife and kill Harry's stupid cat… Opal. He laughed maniacally as he decided to execute his plan at midnight. He hid himself next to Slytherin dungeons and found out the password. He then grabbed a knife and said the password to the painting. The painting let him and Ron sneaked into the boy's dormitory. He saw Harry sleeping peacefully next to Opal and raised his knife, about to attack when Harry suddenly woke up, staring Ron in the eyes. Harry leaped to his feet and cast an expelliarmus spell, disarming Ron and the spell was cast with so much force Ron was thrown backwards from the strength of the spell. Harry then cast stupefy, knocking out Ron. He dragged Ron's body behind him as he headed towards Professor Snape's private quarters and knocked. Snape, who was awake at the time, opened the door.

"What is the point of this rule-breaking midnight visit, Potter?" Snape asked, his brain thinking of how he could possibly get Harry expelled

"He tried to kill my pet, when I was sleeping Professor. Overheard the password and sneaked in, knife at the ready."

"How can I trust what you are saying, Potter?"

"Give me a dose of Veritaserum, and I'll tell you everything I know, Prof."

"I trust you then, Potter."

The next day began as Dumbledore held a very important speech at break. "Yesterday, as Professor Snape told me, a Gryffindor had broke into Slytherin Tower and attempted to kill Harry Potter's pet, and the Gryffindor goes by Ronald Weasley. It hurts me to do this but I must, to discipline Ronald Weasley… Ronald Weasley, you are exempt from all your lessons this week and the next, and you will spend every hour of the day, helping all various types of Professor's clean up messes, organise stuff and more… I do think you deserve that, and fifty points are also taken from Gryffindor." Dumbledore stated blankly, not letting any emotions show.

Fred and George walked up to Ron. "It hurts me-us to say this Ron… but you are no brother of ours, you are just a piece of filth that for a second, looked like it was worth something, but now I know the truth… Ron, I hereby declare you, no brother of ours. Off you go Ronald… I never want to see you again."

A long while later, after Harry had bravely fought Professor Quirrel and foiled Voldemort's plans to return to life.

After everything had returned to normal, it was now lunch time. Harry took a sip of pumpkin juice, not noticing Ron grinning slyly as he walked towards the loo.

A few hours later, and Harry Potter was finally done with History of Magic, just as he and Hermione both collapsed, without any reason… Ron smiled at their fallen bodies as he took away their wands and waited for the entire classroom to leave, which took a while. He drew a knife, and raised it high, aiming for Harry's neck. Just as he about to plunge it in, he felt somebody weakly hug him from behind, and it was Hermione.

"What are you doing, bush hair?" Ron questioned darkly, grinning.

"Expressing my… love to you, future… dark… lord." Hermione replied, trying to trick Ron.

"Is that so?"

"It is… Ron… let me help you in killing Harry" Hermione said, thinking 'Come on Harry, wake up, please wake up… let this nightmare end, HARRY PLEASE'

Harry started stirring, although Ron was distracted plenty.

"Can I do this then?" Ron said, edging towards Hermione, about to kiss her until Harry got up and snatched the knife weakly from Ron, him being too distracted to realise what happened. Hermione lunged at Ron and stole his wand, and pointed it at his head, while Harry pointed the knife towards Ron's throat. Together, they both escorted Ron to Professor Snape's office, the only place Harry could think off.

"What in the world, Potter? And Granger too?"

"Ronald Weasley is a bit psychopathic, sir. He gave me and Hermione an over-time poison potion, which took effect right at the end of the last lesson of the day. He tried to kill me a knife, but Hermione managed to save my life sir…"

"I will have to use Veritaserum for this, administered on all three of you. Don't try to resist it's effects if you really mean what you said"

And so, Snape healed them from the effects of the potion and administered the truth serum on all three of them. Ronald tried to resist, but failed. All of them gave the same story, and Snape knew he had enough proof. Ronald will never see Hogwarts again, Snape thought darkly.

The next day, Dumbledore held the end of the year speech. "It was a beautiful and great year for all of us… but not for Harry Potter and Hermione Granger… Ronald Weasley, fellow Gryffindor, had poisoned the drinks of both Harry and Hermione. Then, while they were unconcious, attemped to murder them. As such… Ronald Weasley is expelled from Hogwarts entirely, and will be locked up in Azkaban once he becomes of age… meanwhile, the ministry and his parents will handle this young man's rather unfortunate destiny…" "And due to Harry Potter and Hermione Granger's excellent resistance even when the odds were against them, I convinced the minister to give Harry Potter and Hermione Granger Order of Merlin, first class. Harry Potter, who fought even in the face of fire with calm and tranquillity, and never let himself be beaten, stopped Voldemort from rising to power, and did what he had to do to ensure his own survival, and Hermione's, by resisting even when he knew he might die. As for Hermione Granger, she managed to save Harry when all odds were against her, she was wandless and weaponless against Ron, yet manipulated him into not attacking Harry, giving Harry a chance to rescue them both. She also helped Harry Potter reach Professor Quirrel, and stop him from stealing the stone. Also, in all this mess and confusion, I must explain Ron's actions. Ronald Weasley, used to be a great friend of Harry's up until they argued in the Hogwart's Express. Ronald Weasley had insulted a friend of Harry's, causing a fight to split them up. Ronald Weasley refused to admit he was wrong and continued on insulting Harry's friend. This, and Harry being sorted into Slytherin caused them to break up, no longer friends. Ron was treated badly, as he insulted Harry every chance he could, and caused so many Gryffindors to dislike them. This drove Ronald down the path of what he is now, and him losing narrowly due to Harry having the longer fingers and how Harry didn't hesitate to push away Ron's hand push his broom away, furthered him down the path. Then his pitiful excuses caused many to jeer and joke at him, and his brother's yelling at him and insulting him for being such a sore loser only pushed him further down."

"Ron then attempted to kill Harry's favourite pet, and when he was failed to do so and humiliated, it made him truly hate Harry with a vengeance. It didn't take long for that hate to expand more and more until Ron wanted Harry dead. He finally took action after lots of hesitation. And this, my fellow students, is why you should never make fun of people. Why you should never cause them pain, if they are already in pain. Harry's near-death and Hermione's is not the fault of Ron alone, but it is also the fault of those who pushed him down that path. Yes, Ronald was twisted from the beginning, but there was a chance then, for him to heal. However, he was never given that chance, and instead pushed down the path of insanity. This is why I finally came to the conclusion that ultimately, the house cup goes to Slytherin. They, somehow, were the people who didn't bully Ron into this. It was Gryffindor that truly damaged Ron, and that is why despite Gryffindor having more points, they are truly not worthy of it."

Despite Gryffindor not winning the house cup or Quidditch cup, they clapped, because never have they heard a more beatiful speech. Soon, every house was clapping, even the Slytherins.

Soon, came time for the exams. Harry had studied hard for this all year and managed to get a 100% on all his exams except for the exams with bonus questions, in which he got OVER 100%. Harry was never prouder of himself. Soon, it was time to go home, and home Harry went.

The school year and all the chaos it brought with it was gone. Time to go home, to his mum, to normal life, away from Hogwarts. Harry never wished he was home that bad before. He didn't hesitate to hug his mum tightly. "I'm so sorry mum… for coming close to death so many times…"

"It's alright Harry… let's just forget about it… just forget."

**/AN: How did you find this chapter? Emotional? Full of action? All of these together? Tell me what you thought.**

**Q/A Time.**

**What will happen to Ron / and why did you bash him?**

**Ron will go to Ilvermorny, and I bashed him because of how unfairly he treated Harry. He was always jealous of Harry even when bad things happened to Harry. It was clear that all Ron wanted was attention and fame, and that's why I never liked him. Also Ron will get disowned by the Weasleys.**

**Why did you not write what happened in the books?**

**Because you all know what happened, and I didn't think it needed much changing, so I just skipped most of it.**

**Will Ron appear in the story again?**

**Yes, but in the final war against Voldemort, which is a long time ahead.**

**And a question for you people: Should I skip 2nd year?**


	3. Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets

**Harry Potter and the chamber of secrets.**

July 31st, 1992.

Harry awoke from his bed, rubbing his eyes. He hadn't expected what he received yesterday… an apology letter from Mrs. Weasley about Ron. He didn't understand why now, and most importantly, why? Ron had tried to kill him once, but it was Harry and fellow friends that did that to him. He didn't understand how she could disown her son like that. Harry never expected to pity Ron, but he was starting to pity him a bit… then he realised that he only read half of the letter before falling asleep from sheer tiredness. Rushing to grab the letter, he started reading from where he last left off. '-and the reason why I disowned him is because he almost lost it and attacked us. We fought, and it was terrible. In the end, I simply realised that I couldn't find any hope in Ron. Darkness had swallowed his heart. Knowing there was nothing I could do, I simply decided to cut ties with him. I might regret it later on, but I am not regretting it at the moment. A mum is supposed to love her children, Harry, but if they keep on damaging you, they will eventually destroy your love for them. Don't think of me badly because of it Harry. Also, I know you want a silent birthday after all that madness… and hurt. We've agreed to sent you letters, cake and our presents for you through owl. Expect to have a bunch of owls flocking around your house at afternoon, around 3 PM. Regards, Mrs. Weasley.'

Harry sighed, then smiled gratefully at the prospect of having a silent birthday. He was especially glad to not see Ms. Weasley because he couldn't bare to let them see him… not him, the one who caused Ron so much pain. Harry knew they probably didn't hold him responsible, but he did, and Harry wasn't going to recover from the pain soon. Maybe his next birthday, may the wounds leave him, although he didn't know. An owl came baring a letter which was delivered from Hermione. Harry knew that Hermione didn't have an owl, but using delivered owls cost a galleon, which was a bit of money. He read the letter.

'Happy Birthday Harry. I know that we both know that you want a silent birthday, but maybe I, your best friend can come over for a bit? Mum and dad are alright with me going to yours, just waiting for you to reply. Hopefully if your mum agrees I'll come. See you soon (Hopefully!)

Regards, Hermione.'

Harry already had his mum's permission to invite almost anybody to come over. "Look Harry, I know you probably want a silent birthday, but if you want to enjoy it with a few friend, you have my permission to do so." She had said, and Harry at the time wasn't expecting to invite anybody. So he wrote a short letter saying 'Mum agrees that you can come over' and tied it to Hedwig's leg, and told her to fly swiftly for him to give her a treat. Hedwig, eager at gaining some well deserved attention, due to Opal taking up a lot of it, took off swiftly, and she knew the way due to Harry having spoke to Hermione a few times using Hedwig. It took Harry some difficulty getting Hedwig to know where Hermione's house was, and she finally found out where it was after Harry paid Hermione a small visit only a day after school ended.

An hour passed as Hermione knocked on the house, went inside and watched as her parents bid her adieu and drove off.

"How long are you staying, Hermione?" Harry asked "Until 7 PM. Now, it's 12 AM. That would be about 7 hours. Is that too much, Harry?" Hermione said questioningly "You can stay over for as long as you like, Hermione. I'd also like to speak on something private… something to do with a little 'problem' that happened ten days ago. A house elf was in my room, and when I came in, he warned me about Hogwarts being incredibly dangerous and that I shouldn't go. When I asked the house elf, who later introduced himself as Dobby, why I shouldn't go, he told me his master to not tell. Eventually, I managed to trick the house elf into telling me part of the truth. Lord Voldemort was all I could extract before the house elf started punishing himself for letting part of it slip. He said that he would visit me on my birthday… and… WOAH" Harry almost fell down from shock as Dobby apparated straight into the house.

"Hello Harry Potter, sir. Dobby said that Dobby would come on the great Harry's birthday, and Dobby came with exciting news! Master Malfoy said for Dobby to deliver his gift, the young master and mistress' gifts, and Dobby got Harry Potter a painting of himself, painted by me. Doesn't it look great?" The house elf said, dropping a heavy bag full of gifts and a large, badly drawn painting of Harry Potter.

"Erm… thanks Dobby, and the painting looks… it er… kind of looks… nice?" Harry said, stuttering, and hesitating to bluntly describe the painting for fear that Dobby might punish himself. However, Hermione was ready to criticise the painting. "Dobby, your artistic skills could do some improvement. You also need to have seen Harry in person to do it better… oh wait you already did, but all the same, you need to get a really good look of what you are going to paint, or a really good image of it. You also need to paint with Harry constantly in your mind, and try to keep it accurate as possible, even if it doesn't look that good." Dobby however, disregarded Hermione's opinion, only counting Harry's opinion, but he did take some of her advice into stride.

Harry spent the rest of the day having a bit of fun with his pets, Dobby and Hermione. He got all of his gifts around afternoon, as Mrs. Weasley had predicted. Soon, the day ended, and Hermione left, and Harry felt truly happy.

September 1st, 1992.

Harry waved at his mum as she walked away, joining Hermione in her compartment. Harry, had studied everything he was going to take really hard, and spent the entire train journey practising some new spells, which were so advanced that Hermione was barely keeping up with Harry. Draco joined them and they had a lot of fun playing around with Opal, Hedwig and with each other. It was the second time Harry rode the Hogwart's express, and this time around, it was peaceful, with no fights or anything bad going on. Soon, they arrived at Hogwarts, and got off the train. They entered the carriages and Harry, Hermione and Draco all sat together in the same carriage with Neville Longbottom, who Harry, Hermione and Draco all knew well, especially Harry.

They arrived at the school, as Harry sat on the Slytherin table, watching the sorting unfold.

Among some of the sortings he noticed were:

Colin Creevey, who was in Gryffindor, then Luna Lovegood, who was a Ravenclaw, and then there was Ginny Weasley, who Harry knew well, who was a Gryffindor. There were many other sortings, then the feast began and Harry, having eaten plenty in the train, watched his plate for a while until dessert came and then he served himself some food. Then Harry, having eaten as much food as he could, then went to his dormitory along with their prefect and collapsed on the bed. Harry's mind was whirring as he wondered about Quidditch, and exams. Harry drifted to sleep soon, his mind eventually going to sleep despite Harry's mind being hyper active.

Most of the days at Hogwarts went by peacefully, up until mid term, which is when things started to get dark. Harry noticed that while walking around the second floor after DADA, he noticed the floor entirely drenched, and Filch's cat, petrified. Harry was totally freaked out as he grabbed Hermione and walked over to the cat.

"What… happened? This isn't good, Hermione, what in the world just happened?" Harry questioned.

"I don't know Harry… something is wrong… what...-" Hermione was saying before she was cut off by Filch yelling. "MY CAT! WHAT DID YOU EVIL PEOPLE DO TO IT? TELL ME BEFORE I-"

"There was no way they could've petrified your cat, Argus. They were just in my classroom a moment ago. Now leave them be" Gilderoy Lockhart stated, as Filch went silent, realising the truth.

A few days passed and many other people were petrified, all of them being muggle-borns, which Harry had noticed right away. Harry, fearing that Hermione might be next, told her to never walk alone. And anyways, Hermione wasn't able to, as they were escorted everywhere by their teacbers

However, when walking to the library, Harry caught Hermione in the library as she looked at a mirror, and fell down petrified. Harry stood stunned for a few moments, before he yelled for help as he rushed over to Hermione's petrified body. She was holding a paper in her hands, and Harry managed to take it out of her hands, but for the moment it didn't matter to him much.

Then Harry felt like he should read it one day, and read it he did. He discovered that what was causing the petrification in Hogwarts was indeed a Basilisk, but something that confused him was how it didn't kill people when they saw it. Then Harry realised that every time somebody was petrified, there was something reflective or somewhat transparent, and he made a theory that since they didn't truly look it in the eyes, they never die and instead got petrified. Harry then connected the dots, remembering that he was parseltongue. So he realised that the basilisk lived in the walls. Harry ran straight to Dumbledore's office, and told him what he knew.

"It's good that we know what is causing this, but knowing that the basilisk lives in the plumbing isn't helpful. Plumbing is everywhere in this school. If only we could narrow down where it was, or where it 'lived'"  
Then Harry, on the way to his class, saw the words 'Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever' and realised that he hadn't see Ginny Weasley. Harry felt a painful weight on his stomach, as the guilt of what happened to Ron came rushing back. He failed Ron, and now a Weasley died. Harry ran to the nearest bathroom on the second floor, which as an out-of-order girl's bathroom, tears threatening to lash out as he ditched his group, none of them focusing on him.

"I'm such a terrible person… it's my fault Ron went through what he did, and that Ginny died… how did I not notice how oddly she acted… but now I know that odd look of hers and her terrible memory, how did I not recognise the signs before it was too late? Why?! WHY!" Harry yelled, banging on the sink as a ghost came floating out of a stall.

"Excuse me, I don't think it was your fault somebody died. You don't hold yourself responsible for things like that, unless it was truly your mistake, and from what you were yelling, it was probably not. And my name's Moaning Myrtle, in case you're curious" The ghost calmly said.

"Thanks, but it was my mistake. The signs of her being possessed were so obvious, yet I failed to notice them… why… I need some…" Harry said, pausing to draw a deep breath as he looked curiously at a little snake, and never noticed himself changing to parseltongue. "...Help… I… wait… I feel like I should say something… Open" Harry said, as an entrance opened up, and Harry realised that the chamber of secrets was real all along.

Harry leapt into the slide and landed among a few rocks. He saw a closed door with some snakes on it and changed to parseltongue, telling it to open. It opened for Harry as Harry walked into a large chamber… and saw Ginny lying down, out cold. Harry rushed to her.

"It's no use, soon she will really be dead… there is nothing that can be done" A stranger said, as Harry looked up at them. "I wonder who you are?" Harry questioned, about to draw his hand but realising that the stranger had stolen it from him while he was laying over Ginny.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, otherwise known as..." Tom said, as he wrote his name and rearranged it to spell out 'Lord Voldemort'. "Now Harry Potter, it is time for you to die." Tom started speaking parseltongue. "Great Basilisk, attack!" The chamber shook as a large basilisk erupted from a large pool of water and charged Harry. Harry leapt to the side, hearing a phoenix call as Fawkes swooped down, the old sorting hat in his mouth. Fawkes dropped the hat as Harry reached into it, drawing a sword.

"Two can play that game, Voldemort." Harry yelled, as he evaded the basilisk yet again and started climbing some rocks, attempting to reach higher ground. Harry shut his eyes as he was now level with the basilisk. Harry opened his eyes as the basilisk swooped down upon him, and Harry looked to the side as he stabbed his sword upwards, feeling a deep pain as a tooth pierced his skin. Harry's sword penetrated through the basilisk. The basilisk screeched as it fell down, dead. Harry descended, taking the tooth out of his hand as he dropped the sword. He collapsed, falling right in front of Voldemort's feet, his vision slowly fading away until Fawkes, the phoenix flew over and started crying. "Thanks… Fawkes" Harry stood up grinning, knowing that phoenix tears can cure any poison. He grabbed the diary from Ginny's collapsed body and stabbed it multiple times, watching as Tom faded away into nothing, and as the life returned to Ginny.

"Harry… I'm-" Ginny was saying before Harry cut her off, half carrying her as he exited the chamber. He held on to Fawkes as the phoenix dragged them out of the chamber. They then walked all the way to Dumbledore's office, and Harry had to do a lot of explaining. In the end, Harry ended up with an award from Dumbledore, a hundred points for slytherin and happiness. Harry walked all the way over to the hospital wing to check on Hermione as she was given the mandrake potion, and she came to after a while.

"You're back, Hermione" Harry said, as he handed her his award.

"What do I do with that, Harry?" Hermione asked, taking it. "You deserve it, because thanks to you, Hogwarts is safe, and the chamber of secrets is no more, as the basilisk is dead."

Soon, Harry was on the train back home. Harry spent most of it talking with Hermione, telling her about lots of random stuff. Then the train arrived, and the school year was officially finished.

**/AN/ I think there aren't that many questions to be asked. And the only reason I wrote down this chapter is because I felt it would be weird if I skipped the 2nd year, and I skipped a lot because all of us know what happened. To clear some things up though, Dumbledore was holding the Gryffindors responsible for Ron's madness because they DAMAGED him, not because they couldn't heal them. Even if were stupid, I wouldn't criticise somebody because they couldn't heal another person. They caused a major part of his madness, I never said Dumbledore held them responsible because they couldn't repair him.**


End file.
